Everything That I Do, Reminds Me of You
by klainer
Summary: Evan knew this was a bad idea. He knew something bad could happen. Warning: Character death. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.
1. Everything That I Do, Reminds Me of You

A/N Okay, this is probably my most depressing story I've written. Now I know how J.K. Rowling felt. Hating to have to kill a character, but knowing you have to do it. I think this'll have three chapters. I've had this in my head forever, and I figured that I ought to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton, nor any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Evan knew it was a bad idea. He knew it was bad to have Ethan as a lookout. Evan was more flexible then Ethan, so he be more prepared. But he didn't say anything. He just let Ethan do this.<p>

You see, they were trying to corner Adam. To make him reveal that he threatened Julian. The Tweedles had cleverly deduced that it was Adam who threatened him, through a series of clues. It seemed to make sense at the time, but now Evan was not sure.

Ethan had gone out to look for people that may be coming. Evan heard footsteps and a sound of struggling. Evan crept out from his assigned place. There was nobody there. He crept out further and called out, "Ethan?" There was no answer. He called out again, louder this time. "Ethan?" It was still silent. "Ethan? Ethan, this is no time for joking!" He kept expecting for the blond-haired boy to jump out from somewhere, to laugh with Evan. But nothing happened. "Ethan, please!" He was yelling now. The possibility that Ethan wasn't here, was too frightening for Evan to think too much about it. Now he was running down the hall, hoping for some kind of sign that Ethan was still alive. But still, nothing came.

Evan didn't realize it until now, but he was crying. He knew he had to tell someone, anyone. So he got up and starting walking to Windsor. He ignored everybody he passed. All of the whispers and stares, he ignored. He knew why they were staring. It was very uncommon for the Twins to be separated. At least, until now. Some people asked what was wrong, and what happened. He ignored them too. When he finally reached Windsor, Charlie was waiting outside, along with Howard.

"Ethan, Evan, whoever you are. What happened? You look like you've been crying since forever and you're alone." Chaz asked seriously. The mention of Ethan's name made tears fall down his cheek again, but right now he didn't care.

"I'm Evan. He, disappeared. I don't know where he is, but all I know is that he didn't answer me when I called after him." Evan responded, trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears. Chaz stared at him for a moment, then responded.

"Evan, what happened?" Evan explained the story, minus the Adam bits.

"Go inside, tell everybody, and then we'll go looking for him." Chaz ordered, trying to fight back tears of his own. Evan obeyed and stepped inside. The usual restlessness was missing from the surroundings. He knew it would take a while to tell everybody, so he decided to go to Han's room. The familiar WHO ARE YOU flashed on the screen.

"Evan Brightman." He paused, "Tweedle-Dum." AND? Flashed on the screen. Evan sighed. He knew Han was expecting Ethan to be with him.

"It's just me Han." Evan stated again. The door hissed open like it had so many times before. The Caterpillar was staring at Evan in almost a baffled expression.

"Where's-" Han started, but Evan cut him off.

"You'll find out." He paused again. "Do you mind if I use the speaker?" Evan asked.

"Of course not." Han muttered. Evan stepped to the microphone and started speaking in to it.

"Windsor, as you probably know by now, Ethan isn't with me. I don't know where he is, but he's most likely here at Dalton." he thought about his nest words carefully.

"What?" Han asked. His face was a cross between disbelief and sadness. Evan ignored him and continued.

"If you want to help find him, it would be appreciated." He stopped talking and turned it off. Han was still staring expectantly.

"You heard the story." Evan said softly. Then, he left. The rest of Windsor wasn't much better, though. Blaine was trying his best to comfort Kurt, who looked like his favorite fashion designer had died. Dwight, Wes, David, Chaz and, eventually, Blaine, had gone out looking. Evan went almost immediately to his and Ethan's room. He didn't want to think that it may become just his. When he entered the room, he noticed it was kind of messy. Clothes were strewn around the place. He didn't think too much about it, he just sat on their bad and buried his head in his pillow. He wasn't sure how long he was like that, he just knew that after a while, someone knocked on his door. He muttered a muffled "Come in" thinking it would be Dwight or Reed or something. He did not expect Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Evan asked curiously, sitting up. Logan sat down next to him and shrugged.

"I heard about Ethan and I figured that you would need dome company."

"How did you find out?" Evan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but half of your house is running around looking and screaming Ethan's name." He laughed humorlessly.

Evan nodded, "Right."

"Derek told me and Julian. Then Derek went to tell Hanover and Julian looked like he was thinking really hard about something. And me, well…I came here." Logan continued.

"Again, why are you here? You didn't have to come."

Logan shrugged. "I've known you guys far longer then any of the people here have. I know rather a lot of your guys' secrets. I figured I would be a lousy friend to you if I didn't come here."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Secrets?"

"Yeah, like that time I caught you guys kissing each other-"

"That was one time! And we were curious about what it felt like to kiss someone!"

Logan smirked. "Uh, huh. Right."

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm sirius." Both of them laughed at their old Harry Potter joke. But then Han's voice rang through the speaker.

"Evan, Logan, I hate to interrupt this bonding moment, but Ethan's body was found." Instant silence. Logan squeezed Evan's hand and took in a breath. Han continued, "Dwight found it. No idea how he did it." then Han's voice became shakier. "He's…he's dead." Logan let out his breath and Evan could see tears running down his face. Evan was quiet, but he was crying too. He was also muttering something that Logan just noticed.

"Could have saved him…my fault…if I wasn't so hesitant-"

"No." Logan said firmly, "It's not your fault."

Evan was listening, but he didn't respond. He was crying too hard. Logan did his best too comfort him, while trying to hold back his tears as well. Then, the door swung open. Dwight, Reed and Kurt stood there. They looked somewhat surprised at the scene but didn't say anything. Reed was crying too. Kurt looked like he had just stopped crying and Dwight looked almost filled with melancholy. Then Dwight managed to speak up.

"You heard?" he said shakily. Evan remembered that it was he who found Ethan. He nodded.

"Thank you for finding Ethan." He barely whispered. Then he got up and left. But, only moments after, he saw a note on his door.

_Tell anybody about my 'little secret' you'll end up just like your brother._

_Adam_


	2. Give Us Life Again

AN: I heard all of the sad reviews and I have to say, I AM SO SORRY. I swear, the story progressively gets less sad. The title comes from Paramore's We Are Broken.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton, CP Coulter, Glee or any of the characters. I also don't own We Are Broken.)

* * *

><p>The next day Evan was very quiet. He woke up in early after sleeping by himself for the very first time. Kurt's room lacked coffee cups and he sat down quietly for breakfast. He probably wouldn't even have eaten breakfast if Chaz hadn't been there to pile food on his plate. He didn't really speak. But, then again, few people did. They didn't even hear him speak until he asked for a napkin.<p>

"Kurt, can you hand me a napkin?" Evan asked suddenly. Kurt nodded and handed him one, but then he looked confused.

"Why did you just call me Kurt?" The table was completely silent. Because Evan couldn't have given up on Alice in Wonderland. He could not have.

Evan smiled humorlessly. "There can't be Warblerland with only one Tweedle." he took the napkin and resumed his eating. Silence remained after that, but everybody's minds were not quiet.

**Blaine:** Thisisnotgood. Thisisnotgood. Thisisnotgood. THISISNOTGOOD.

**Reed:** Is he feeling alright? Oh wait, right…

**Chaz:** He gave up on Wonderland? B-but he couldn't have…

**Dwight:** Does he need to be exorcised? Like, more then usual?

**Wes and David:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EVAN?

**Kurt: **D-did he just…? I can't believe it…

Classes weren't different. Evan payed little attention, nearly of the teachers didn't even try to get his attention. They knew he was still processing the information.

After Ethan's death was revealed, the other houses were alerted, along with the adults. Evan received many looks of sympathy and words of comfort. Even Stuarts were kind to him. Hanovers were, as expected, very comforting to Evan. At least, they tried to be. After awhile, it became quite obvious that Evan was too traumatized to speak very much. So instead, everybody simply acted kind towards him. Danny from Hanover, copied the notes he made in the classes they shared, and gave them to Evan. Dwight stopped sprinkling holy water on him, and usually kept to his room. Nearly all of the students did small things like that. There was only one that kept to himself.

That person was Adam. Adam, the person that was new to Hanover. That was completely "innocent" and "didn't know Ethan well". The kid that was new, and quiet.

The person that had killed Ethan. And Evan hated that fact. He hated the new kid. He wanted to avenge Ethan's death. Even if it resulted in his death too.

But he knew he couldn't. He didn't exactly care about dying now. Because then he'd see Ethan again. What was keeping him alive, was that he couldn't let Julian be killed. If he died, then Adam would have won. He could hurt Julian then. And one life had already been lost, because of Evan. He couldn't let another be lost. Another thing that was keeping him alive, was Audee. Their, _his, _Evan mentally corrected himself_, _sister was heartbroken when she found out. There were tears and Evan could hear faint sobs. Her fiancé had taken this chance to attempt to comfort her. And Evan didn't really care that he knew this was just for appearance. But now that he thought about it, he knew his beloved Audee would be devastated if he died. So he kept living.

But he didn't feel alive or healthy. He felt like he was ripped in two, like he was missing something. Whenever he spoke, though that seldom happened, he always paused in the middle, waiting for Ethan to come by and finish it. Of course, as cruel as this sounds, he never did. Evan would finish his own sentences. Whenever someone said his name, it seemed almost wrong that _Ethan and_ was not in front of it. And Evan hated all of it.

He hated the fact that people were referring to Ethan in the past tense. He hated that everybody was acting as if Evan would just break down crying all the time. But most of all, he hated that nobody believed him when he told them that Adam was the murderer.

"Evan, why would Adam do that?'

"Evan, I know Adam, He's a good kid; he wouldn't do that."

Those were always the responses he got. Always acting as if Adam were innocent. Evan knew they had a reason to, but that wasn't what was important right now.

But Evan knew there was one person he had to tell and convince.

Julian.

Even if Evan thought of him as the biggest prima donna ever, he knew that was what Ethan would have wanted. If he didn't tell Julian, who knew what could happen? Adam had already proven himself capable of murder, who knew what else he could do? So that's exactly why Evan was heading over to Stuart now. He was still using the Key Cards that were necessary for entrance, so all he really had to do was speak to Julian. Of course, Evan knew that was the hard part. Breaking into Stuart? Easy. Getting Julian alone? Easy. Actually getting Julian to listen to him? Not so easy.

Evan carefully made his way into the House, not even trying to keep quiet. He did, after all, decide to go during the day. There was no need to go at night. He made his way towards Julian's dorm, ignoring the stares and raised eyebrows. He knocked.

"Who's there?" Julian asked cautiously.

"Evan Brightman." Julian opened the door for him with a puzzled expression on his face. Evan made his way through the dorm and sat down on Julian's bed.

"I need to tell you something."


	3. I'm fading, I'm broken inside

A/N I'm sorry for taking a while to update, I wanted this to be a good length, and for it to have the entire conversation, or at least most of it. Thank you for all your reviews, it's nice to see that people enjoy my little story. I swear this was so hard to write, it deals with the whole Adam issue. The title is from Ke$ha's Dancing With Tears in My Eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton, any of the characters, Glee, or Dancing With Tears in My Eyes

* * *

><p>Julian closed the door behind him, not exactly happy that Evan had entered without permission and sat down on his bed. Normally, he wouldn't have let this slide, but he knew Evan was going through a hard time and he was actually sort of surprised Evan hadn't completely fell apart. So he sat down next to him on his bed and waited for Evan to start talking.<p>

"I know who threatened your life." Evan stated darkly. Julian was baffled, how did they know about that, and _how_ did he find out who did it?

"H-how did you-" Evan cut him off.

"Not that hard, actually. Most people thought the red was from Ethan and I's paint balloons. But we know that, even if we _did_ throw those at Stuart, we would never throw red ones." Julian was baffled, almost shocked that the Twins had discovered it. Evan continued.

"We questioned a lot of people. We investigated Hanover, mainly. We already knew how Windsor was doing. We found out from Laura, that a certain Hanover was staring at Stuart on the night in question. It was mainly suspicions back then. But when…Ethan died, I got a note from that boy that confirmed our suspicions." Evan handed Julian the post-it note that he had received moments after the murder was revealed. Julian read the note three times, he could hardly believe it. The name that was scratched at the bottom of the note seemed to engrave in his mind. _Adam_. The quiet Hanover boy that Julian had previously thought of as a friend was his stalker. Adam had killed Ethan. An innocent, that was only trying to protect Julian died for him. Guilt and gratitude filled Julian. He knew this was serious now, but he never thought anybody would die for him. He was hoping that nothing tragic would happen. Yet, right in his hand was proof that somebody, a _Windsor_ at that-_Ethan _at that, whom he had hardly knew died for him.

But then anger boiled inside of him. A poor, innocent was murdered, simply because he was trying to help someone. Before he could get any angrier, Evan spoke.

"I suppose he only killed one of us because he heard that we couldn't survive separately. I guess he didn't count on me staying alive for Audee. I care about her enough that I don't want her more heartbroken then she already is." Julian stared at him for a moment. All of the anger melted away instantly as he stared in those blue eyes that once were filled with laughter and mischievousness. Now, they had a melancholy feel to them, and they didn't seem the same. Although Julian wasn't very close to Evan, he could tell that Ethan's death had changed Evan a lot. He wasn't used to seeing Evan without Ethan beside him. It was strange, almost wrong.

Julian spoke up, "I sort of suspected that my stalker had…k-killed him. I never thought it would be Adam, though…" Guilt was lingering in Julian's voice, the thought that if Julian had investigated it sooner, Ethan might still be alive. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's not your fault," Evan said, tears in his eyes, "I never would have guessed that Adam would actually kill…I thought is might just be a threat, nothing more." Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. Julian felt betrayed, almost terrified, because whom he thought was a close friend of his, was actually his stalker. _And a murderer, _a little voice added in his head. Even when proof was right here, he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, like he wasn't threatened, like Ethan was still alive and well.

But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't pretend that Ethan wasn't dead, he was sure that Evan had tried.

"Evan, doesn't Windsor have a guy that watches over almost everything that happens? Didn't he see what happened?" Julian asked, trying to come up with any clues on what Adam was planning next.

Evan wiped his tears and took in a breath. "Han, didn't hear anything in that hallway. He doesn't usually check something unless he hears something interesting. Which is something that made me think Adam might have, I don't know, murdered Ethan quietly and quickly."

Julian thought about this. If Adam had killed Ethan quickly and very quietly, how had he done it? Ethan would definitely struggle, and that would certainly make a lot of noise. Evan saw this process in Julian's brain.

"I know, seems weird. But there are really no other explanations. I heard a sort of struggling sound, but nothing else." This grabbed Julian's attention. If only a sound of struggling could be heard, it must have been a weird way to murder someone.

"So, now we've determined that Adam is a murderer, what do we do now?" Julian questioned. Evan gave a rare grin, nothing like his Cheshire Cat smile, but it still gave off a mischievous vibe that always came with the Twins, or in this case, any part of the Twins.

"Now, " Evan began, "we convince the others."


End file.
